


A Special Occasion

by CuratorOfFluff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, FLUFFY WIVES BEING DOMESTIC, Fluff, Gals being pals, M/M, Post Time-Skip (obviously), Spoilers (Maybe), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, less than 5 feet apart because they are VERY gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratorOfFluff/pseuds/CuratorOfFluff
Summary: Today was a special day. Edelgard and Byleth both have plans to surprise one another.(Rated teen just in case for incredibly minor implications near the end)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A Special Occasion

It was almost past noon when Edelgard was finally roused from sleep, the sunlight partially to blame. She couldn’t recall what she’d been dreaming about that night, but that was fine. Anything was better than her nightmares, and the last time she remembered having any of those was the night before her wedding.

Edelgard was slow to wake, refusing to shift lest she wake her beside companion. The first thing she noticed, besides the irritatingly bright light seeping through the curtains, was the pair of hands still wrapped around her waist. She instinctively moved her own hands to caress them, but paused in fear of disturbing her wife’s slumber. Instead, Edelgard carefully grasped Byleth’s hand in her own, keeping it level with her waist as she slid ever so gently out of bed, filling her beloved’s now empty grasp with the stuffed bear plush Bernadetta had sewn for her last birthday. 

Before sneaking off to prepare for her outing, the former emperor stopped to admire her beautiful wife. The light splayed across her face highlighted her features well, from that muted blue hair to her surprisingly delicate nose. Byleth wore a soft expression, with only the barest hint of a smile on her slightly-parted lips. The image brought a warmth to Edelgard’s chest, and she’d half a mind to climb back in bed and meet those lips with her own. 

But that could wait. They’ve had many mornings like this now, and they were sure to have many more. Today was a special day, after all, and Edelgard had plans to make it perfect. She tip-toed from the room, careful to not let the washroom door make a single sound. 

It was here Edelgard was met with another wistful sight. From the mirror, she took a moment to examine her reflection. She still wasn’t used to having brown hair again, though it had been a while since last she startled herself with her chestnut locks. The very tips of each strand only had the faintest highlight of silver now, an ever-decreasing reminder of days long past. Edelgard had once considered removing them entirely, but a passing comment from Byleth on how “mature” they made her look caused the former emperor to reconsider. 

Edelgard did little else besides brushing and washing her face (she was never one to “pretty up,” much to Dorothea’s dismay), and after selecting a rather modest vest that matched her pants, she spared one last look at Byleth’s still sleeping form before leaving a note on their kitchen table to signal her departure. She didn’t have to, Byleth already knew she’d be out for the day. But Edelgard wanted to, and that’s what mattered. The note finished, she slowly opened the front door, once again careful not to make a sound. The instant the door closed behind Edelgard, Byleth opened a single eye and peeked around the room.

Satisfied her wife had already departed, the ex-mercenary shot out from under the covers and made for the wardrobe. She had no time to waste; today was a special day, after all, and Byleth had plans to make it perfect.

~~~~

Their house stood on the outskirts of a little village just outside Garreg Mach Monastery. The walk to town wasn’t long. While Edelgard and Byleth had both agreed to build their humble yet well-equipped home away from the bustle of the day-to-day village life, it wasn’t nearly far enough to be considered “isolated.” A mere five minutes, and the former emperor had already reached the market district. While she wanted nothing more than to share lunch with her wife, she had a schedule to keep. 

It was funny what things Edelgard chose to keep from her time as Adrestia’s ruler. While she abhorred keeping to the schedules set by nobility meetings and paperwork signing, she still appreciated the structure they provided. It helped her feel more grounded, less lost in this strange new life. While she no longer had her every waking moment planned down to the minute, she couldn’t seem to help plotting things out by the hour. Naturally, it was Byleth who had helped to break down this rigid nature, teaching Edelgard there was no shame in making a schedule, as well as no shame in changing it mid-day.

It was always Byleth. She was still teaching Edelgard to this day. And Edelgard, in turn, had seemingly taught Byleth. The former ruler recalled how they’d both reflected on this one night, many moons ago. A year had passed since she’d abdicated the throne and moved into this quiet life. They’d spent the night just talking, perhaps one of their favorite pass times. It was then they’d both come to the realization that they’d taught one another how to be human. 

Byleth showed Edelgard what true freedom was. She taught her how to fish. She’d slept in so many mornings now they’d both lost count. She’d taught Edelgard how to accept failures and move on (a frequent happenstance in the kitchen). 

In turn, Edelgard had opened Byleth’s heart, figuratively and literally. She’d taught her the joy of a fresh catch. She’d taught her how much she loved laying in bed for hours on end. She’d taught Byleth exactly how disappointment could sour one’s mood (especially in the case of a burnt dinner attempt).

It was this frequent exchange of teachings that Byleth often teased Edelgard’s continued use of the phrase “my teacher.” Every time the ex-mercenary had pointed it out, Edelgard would blush furiously, and every time Byleth would take the time to remind the former emperor how much she loved it when she blushed.

Just thinking about it, Edelgard found her cheeks getting warm. Thoughts of her wife distracted her until she suddenly collided with a rather large roadblock. Said roadblock was a man, seemingly unmoved and unbothered by the woman’s clumsiness. Upon further examination, Edelgard realized the man was none other than Raphael. The Leicester man took only a moment more than Edelgard to recognize his former classmate, sweeping her up into one of his signature bear-hugs (after apologizing for standing in the middle of the road).

During their chat, Raphael reveals he’s in town to pick up some art supplies for Bernadetta (something about special brushes, he’s very vague about the matter). Edelgard thinks back to the day those two announced their engagement. Everyone had been surprised, though not one thought the pair weren’t meant for each other. In some ways, Edelgard was reminded of herself and Byleth, two polar opposites, yet they complimented one another so well. 

Edelgard almost mentions her own appearance in town when she hesitates. On one hand, Raphael is a trusted friend, there’s no way he’d blab about her intentions for today. On the other, he most likely intends to visit Byleth before he leaves, and, as good-natured as he is, he is a terrible liar and would most likely let something slip if interrogated by her wife. So she decides she has some errands to run, sensitive ones that Byleth doesn’t need to worry about (she emphasizes that last part) before bidding him good day and wishing Bernadetta well. 

Raphael waves her off, then sighs once the former emperor has rounded the corner. He managed to keep Byleth’s plan a secret, but now he’s got to keep Edelgard’s too. He chuckles, though, heartened by their devotion to one another. Then he remembers how he actually _did_ need to grab those brushes for Bernadetta and rushes off to find the stall before they can sell out.

~~~~

Back home, Byleth has been busy. Hubert and Ferdinand had dropped by moments after Edelgard left, much to their collective relief. She offloads the carnations they brought for her, helping to haul the crimson mass of flowers inside (she carries them with one hand). Ferdinand asks exactly _why_ she needed so many, but Hubert knows better. He correctly surmises that Byleth plans to decorate the entire house with the flowers, every room awash with dark red petals. Byleth smiles and nods, though reveals it’s only one part of her plan.

Ferdinand offers his assistance in arranging the flowers, and Byleth accepts while Hubert gets to work on his part of this grand scheme: crafting a fine peach sorbet for Edelgard. He’d been hard at work teaching Byleth how to make the desert herself for some time now, but they both agreed his was still leagues better. While the ex-mercenary knew her El would love anything from her, Byleth still wanted better than the best, hence Hubert’s sorbet skills were enlisted. 

A heavy knock echoed through the house, and the former professor knew exactly who was at the door. She rushed over and let Raphael in, the lumbering man sweeping his old teacher up in a beef-infused hug. After exchanging pleasantries, he hands the professor his precious cargo: a collage of well-wishes and signatures from all her former students, even Dimitri and Claude. It’s a document that has traveled all of Fódlan and Byleth is more than a little satisfied to see the complete product. Byleth noticed that, among the flowery handwriting of her former students, she even spotted a message signed from Flayn, Seteth, and Rhea. The message itself was Flayn’s handwriting, so she could only assume that her father and the archbishop signed it begrudgingly at the girl’s request.

Raphael ducked back outside, only to re-enter with a large wrapped frame under his arm. Byleth was confused, but the giant of Leicester merely said it was a personal gift from his wife. The ex-mercenary recalled Edelgard’s birthday the year before, when she’d met with Bernadetta to receive a gift meant for her beloved. It was there (with great effort on the young archer’s part) that she mentioned she’d always been Byleth and Edelgard’s biggest “shipper,” though whatever that had meant, Byleth had no clue. The former teacher appreciated the sentiment all the same.

Raphael revealed the gift was something Bernadetta and he had commissioned from Ignatz, and suddenly Byleth knew exactly what the large rectangular wrap held. This time, it was the professor who’d swept the burly man into her own iron embrace, thanking him profusely. 

Raphael said his farewells and started down the road towards the nearest carriage service, Byleth seeing him off with a wave before checking back on Ferdinand and Hubert, the former of which had just finished placing the last of the flowers into a wonderful vase on the dining table (an old present from Petra). Satisfied with his work, the man of noble standing gave his hair a light flourish and struck a pose, proclaiming a job well done. 

Hubert hadn’t turned from his place in the kitchen, though he gave a dark sigh, clearly aware of his husband’s exhausting dramatics. Seemingly wishing to spare their old teacher of any further eccentricities on Ferdinand’s part, the dark mage announced his own work to be finished and placed the sorbet into an ice-box, casting a small Blizzard for good measure. Byleth thanked them both for their hard work and, in spite of Hubert’s protests, gave them a farewell hug before seeing them out. 

Blyeth sighed to herself. Everything was in place now, and she still had time before El was back. It’s been a while since they’d been apart this long. She had no idea what to do with this time.

Maybe she should go fishing.

~~~~

It was around an hour past noon that Edelgard had finished up at the cafe she was so fond of. She knew her gift was ready by now, and so the former emperor made her way to the jeweler, stopping only to glance at a passing family. Two women, with a young child swinging happily between their connected arms. A dog ran circles around the family, its tail creating a whirlwind of dust whenever the four-legged companion came to an occasional halt. Edelgard found their happiness infectious as a smile found its way onto her lips. 

Almost on cue, the dog seemed to sense Edelgard’s presence and broke into a sprint towards her. For a moment it seemed the furry creature wouldn’t slow its approach, but the former emperor had nary a chance to flinch as it stopped mere inches before her. It was clearly a mutt, no discernable breed, though it was rather large. The black fur on its hide was shaggy, though clearly more from the dog’s efforts than any lack of its owner’s. It sat patiently in front of Edelgard, tail sweeping the roadside dirt and tongue hanging freely from its panting maw. The two were complete strangers, and yet the mangy mutt couldn’t seem to help but gravitate towards Edelgard.

One of the women called out to apologize, her hair was shorter than her partner’s, and she stood just a head taller. Edelgard assured her there was no need, and reached down to give the free-spirited canine what it clearly desired most: a good head rub.

The dog leaned into her touch as she rubbed with both hands, taking care to thoroughly attend to his entire head (his ears were so soft). His fur felt wonderful against her skin, and it was times like these she was glad to no longer have need of her gloves. More than hiding her scars, they helped to close her off to the rest of the world. Once again, it was Byleth who’d helped with that. It was because of her that she was no longer shackled by her scars, visible or otherwise.

Edelgard finished her affectionate head rub when the dog turned at the sound of his name (Bert? What a fun name!) and he cast one final glance at her before shooting off back towards his family. The other woman, skin just a few shades darker than Edelgard’s hair, waved at the former emperor, to which she responded with her own small wave. As she turned away and around the corner, she could still hear barking and the squealing laughter of their child.

_We should adopt a dog,_ Edelgard thoughtfully concluded.

~~~~

It was only another thirty minutes before Edelgard began making her way back home. Her gift had come out beautifully, and the woman’s heart soared to think of what Byleth’s reaction would be. As she approached their home, she noticed Byleth sitting outside, cleaning off her lures. _She must have gone fishing_ , Edelgard thought, glad her wife wasn’t bored without her. 

Byleth, too, noticed the other woman’s presence. She quickly flicked her head away from her fishing gear, casting it aside to catch Edelgard in an embrace. The shorter woman nearly lost her balance and dropped her present, though she held steady in Byleth’s welcoming arms. 

“Welcome home, El.” 

“Thank you, my love. I trust you found something to occupy yourself?” Edelgard glanced over at the now-forgotten fishing lures. 

Byleth didn’t bother looking as she responded, “Yeah. But I have something to show you. _Lots_ of somethings. Do you remember what day it is?”

Edelgard cocked an eyebrow. “Why, of course. It’s our anniversary. Our _fifth_ anniversary, might I add.” 

Byleth’s face lit up and she nodded. “I knew you wouldn’t forget.” She noticed the small box in Edelgard’s arm and tilted her head curiously. Edelgard was quick to notice.

“I-I got you something for the occasion, though it seems you got me something in turn. Please, my love, show me your gift first.” 

Byleth simply smiled, a smile that tugged freely on Edelgard’s heartstrings as the former emperor found herself being herded along towards the door. Just before entering, however, Byleth turned around and, in an impossibly swift movement, maneuvered behind Edelgard. With one hand she covered her wife’s eyes and the other grasped the door handle. 

Edelgard could only chuckle lightly, no longer surprised by any of her wife’s antics. “You could have just _told_ me to close them, my teacher.” 

“I know. It’s more fun this way. No peeking, _my student_.” Byleth couldn’t see her face, but she felt Edelgard’s cheeks grow warm at her teasing. 

Turning the knob, the ex-mercenary directed her wife into their home until they were standing in the center of the dining room. Content, Byleth removed her hand and savored the light gasp Edelgard released a second after. 

Beautiful, crimson petals littered the entire house. Carnations hung in chains from ceiling to floor and all the way around, each strand lining the corners of the room converging just above the dinner table. One strand even ran all the way into their room, and Edelgard could only imagine how many more resided in there. Following the flower links, the former emperor noticed something very new: a painting, hanging on the wall nearest to the table. 

The painting took up nearly the entire wall, not that it had been used for much else. The carnation strands lined it, like an extra frame, highlighting its place in their home. As Edelgard examined the painting, it took only a moment to recognize the image, the locale depicted being a place with which she was fiercely acquainted. 

It was a cliffside with a perfect view of the ocean. The sun was just about to set, the sky speckled with lines of purple and orange. The cliff itself was just south of Enbarr, a quiet and secluded spot where she and Byleth had their first official date. Where Edelgard had proposed. Where they’d spoken their vows and shared their first kiss as newlyweds. A moment captured in paint, two small yet distinct figures locked in an eternal embrace just off-center in the frame. 

“My love, this….”

“Bernadetta. Well, Ignatz made it, at Raph and Bernie’s request. But that’s not all.” 

Edelgard turned to Byleth, her wife holding out what appeared to be a letter. She set her own gift down and accepted the paper, her eyes lighting up in such a way that made Byleth’s chest all fuzzy. 

“Our friends, all of them….” Edelgard felt herself tearing up as she held the collage of messages close before wrapping her arms around her wife. Byleth mirrored her, locking the two in a firm hug.

“Hubert also dropped by with Ferdinand. He helped make some peach sorbet.” 

Edelgard was overwhelmed. “Byleth, this is-this is too much.” 

“Never too much for you.” 

It became increasingly harder for Edelgard to choke back her tears of joy. Freeing one hand, she retrieved her own gift and presented it to Byleth. The ex-mercenary had almost forgotten about the small box, a simple white wooden construct with a red bow tied around its center. 

“Compared to all this, I fear it’s not much, but-” Edelgard’s thoughts were interrupted by a single finger held to her lips. 

“You promised, right? No more. You’re never inadequate. Not to me.”

“I-.... yes, you’re right.” 

Byleth shifted her hand to cup El’s cheek for a moment before moving to remove the ribbon and open her gift. Removing its cover, inside there was a simple silver chain necklace, a beautiful, unrefined ruby hanging off the end. Edelgard swallowed, then spoke.

“You taught me not to fear or to hide my imperfections. To live in spite of them. I… I hope this serves as a reminder of all we’ve taught each other, my teacher.” 

Byleth stared at the pendant for only a second more, flicking her eyes back to Edelgard’s to reveal a similar budding cloudiness to them. An instant later, both their eyes were closed, and their lips locked. A salty tang permeated their mouths as tears began to flow, but neither were bothered. Instead, Byleth walked Edelgard back to their bed, never once releasing their kiss.

~~~~

The sun was setting now, though still barely visible over the horizon. Dark orange light swept over Byleth and Edelgard, still embracing one another on their bed.

“I love you, my Byleth.”

“And I love you, my El.”

Hopefully, the sorbet would keep until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have pulled some inspiration from other fluffy fics for the first part. Please please PLEASE check out Anything (Together) by Byedletre if for some reason you haven't, it inspired the first two thirds to be sans dialogue (not my original intention but I rolled with it). All Out by A_Table also inspired some of this (a lot of Edeleth fluff fics did, really).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
